The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods of preserving natural turf when covered for an event, and more particularly to apparatus that can support vehicles or heavy objects.
Morphological changes in turf grass can occur within 4 to 7 days of exposure to reduced irradiance levels. An estimated 20 to 25% of the lawns in the United States are grown under some degree of tree or structural shade stress. Turf grass may survive in as little as 5% of full sunlight under no traffic. Growth and development of turf grass is greatly influenced by both the quality and the quantity of light available for photosynthesis. However, depending on species and management 22-35% of sunlight is required for normal turf growth.
Stadiums and other venues host major events on natural turf playing surfaces. Areas of turf grass are typically damaged after a major event in the areas where a stage sits, and the areas where construction of the stage takes place due to a lack of sunlight. The current method for providing a base on which a stage can be placed on natural turf consists of layers of plywood and Inka mat that is placed directly on top and covering the turf. The layers of this base provide a solid surface on which to place the stage. The plywood areas, sometimes referred to as “corn chips”, are left on the natural turf for up to six days straight to allow for placement of stage bases, event rehearsal, performance and subsequent deconstruction of the stage. The after-effects of a larger event can devastate up to one fifth of the covered area. The result of covering the turf is that the turf is wilted, discolored, and even dead. Before using the turf areas again, the areas of turf that have been covered for six or more days need adequate time to recover from the lack of sunlight. The typical time of recovery or total replacement of turf is usually three to six days and delay the use of the turf for its intended purpose, may not be acceptable to the owner of the turf.
It is an object of the present invention to provide uninterrupted photosynthesis to turf while covered during a major event where the covered area is without direct sunlight for an extended period of time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system that aids in preserving the turf to be covered and allow the use of vehicles and heavy objects while the turf is covered.